


Kiss It Better

by Captain_Savvy, IncreasingLight



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Savvy/pseuds/Captain_Savvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncreasingLight/pseuds/IncreasingLight
Summary: This is an exchange fic I wrote for CaptainSavvy, about her OC Alora Trevelyan and her LI, Alistair. They have quite the backstory. Alora is not the Inquisitor, but has been assigned to the King's protection as a member of the Inquisition.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Savvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Savvy/gifts).



“Welcome back to the land of the living!”

The cheerful voice sounded taut underneath, and as Lori opened her eyes, she saw a very haggard King smiling down at her with tired eyes.

“You need a shave,” she croaked.

“Shhh, that assassin went for your throat instead of mine,” Alistair reached for something on the floor next to her bedroll, and lifted up the little red vial. “Care for a drink, Lady Trevelyan? It’s Elfroot, circa 4:40 Dragon. A good year. Very rainy…”

“Don’t make me laugh,” She struggled to sit up, and he rushed to support her.

“Quit squirming around like that. The bruise on your neck isn’t your only wound, you know.”

“What happened?”

Alistair preened, smoothing his beard down with his left hand. “I protected you.” He beamed, “I was at your back, and just happened to pivot in time to see the assassin come out of the smoke to lunge at your throat. I swung my sword and blocked the first knife and managed to throw them off balance enough that the sharp edge of the second barely grazed you.” He looked grave, “It looked worse than it was for a while. You lost a lot of blood.” He held up the potion again, “Yet another reason why, my lady, you should drink this elixir of health and wellness.”

Lori rolled her eyes and reached out for the bottle, only to draw back with a hiss.

“Ah, yes,” Alistair looked rather sheepish. “I’m afraid that they knocked you over when… oh, all right, I knocked you both over while saving your life. You may have fractured your forearm.”

“You’re joking,” she rasped.

“On the contrary.” He smiled again, but his eyes were still worried. “Now, if you won’t drink this, the healers are going to come and yell at me to get out. I’m only being suffered to stay here because it’s out of sight while my guards run a perimeter check. And because you needed someone to sit with you. Naturally. Even I have my uses, king or no king.”

Lori reached out with her other arm, and Alistair, sighing, uncorked the bottle, and pressed it into her palm.

“Careful not to spill,” he warned lowly, as her hands shook. “Elfroot doesn’t grow on trees…” He guided her hand to her mouth, stabilizing her when the potion might have dribbled. Rolling her eyes, Lori managed to swallow, even though her throat felt tight and the liquid burned all the way down.

“Thank you,” she managed, somewhat shyly, flushing and staring down at the blankets bunched around her waist.

Alistair was now staring somewhere above her head, while throwing another blanket around her shoulders, “Um, You must be chilly…”

Lori hadn’t realized that she was down to her breastband until that moment, and she clutched at the corners with her good hand, desperately. “Maker’s Breath,” her face was hot, cold the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

“I’m sorry, but there was blood everywhere. I haven’t seen that much blood since the Blight, when we wandered around covered in gobs of the stuff,” Alistair prattled, still staring at the tent wall behind her head. “You can’t imagine the gore. But in a moment the healers will return and I’ll be sure to find you one of my spare tunics – you don’t mind, do you? I’m not sure where your horse or your saddlebags ran off to in the fray, though I’m sure someone is looking for them-“

Slowly, with a careful inhale at the stretchy pain, Lori lifted her bad arm and covered his hand with her own. “It’s alright, Your Majesty.”

With the touch, Alistair’s eyes snapped back to hers. He was red to the tips of his ears. “It’s not. If it hadn’t been for me, you…”

“I’m fine, thanks to you.” She smiled, softly, and curled her fingers around his. “You saved my life.”

“I did.” He still looked worried.

“Any other injuries I should know about?”

“No?”

Lori laughed, “Then come kiss these ones better. While we’re still alone.”

Alistair smiled, though his color didn’t fade. “That I can do,” he said while bending forward to meet her lips. “See? Kings can be useful, after all.”

“Very useful, indeed.”


End file.
